


Foreign Love

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, FUCK, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Regret, Warning: Donald Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vladimir and Donald have a steamy session in the bedroom





	Foreign Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PutinIsMyDaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutinIsMyDaddy/gifts).



> I'm sorry.

Vladimir walked into his and Donald’s shared bedroom. He wondered where his secret lover was.

 

“Donald, honey, where are you” Vladimir asked with his thick Russian accent. Donald then replied. “Here!” Vladimir could hear that the sound was coming from the bathroom. He walked towards it.

 

He then opened the door to see Donald standing in front of the mirror, wearing only one thing. I silk robe. “Hey babe” Donald then kissed Vladimir on the cheek. “Want to go to the bedroom?”

 

Vladimir looked at Donald with pure lust. “Yes.” Donald then leaded Vladimir to their large bed and started to take off his suit.

 

Soon after, Vladimir was only left in his underwear and that was soon being pulled off of him by Donald’s large hands. Now he is in nothing. His cock is already hard from just looking at Donald in that silk robe. Vladimir, though, wanted to see Donald without the robe.

 

“Get out of that robe” Vladimir said, seductively. Vladimir’s wish was Donald’s command. Donald then pulled off the robe and was left in nothing.

  
Vladimir then pushed Donald down with a bit of force. Vladimir then reached over to the bedside table and pulled out lube.

 

Vladimir covered his cock with the lube and circled his fingers around Donald’s anus while they were covered in lube. After they were both lubed up. Vladimir whispered to Donald.

 

“Are you ready for this?” Donald then replied, “Y-yes. Fu-fuck me Vlad.”

 

Vladimir then slowly pushed his cock into Donald’s ass. He then started to push in and out very roughly.

 

Vlad could hear his and Donald’s moans and it was like music to him. Himself and Donald were now about to reach their climax.

 

“Vl-vlad! I’m about to come!” Donald said, with his eyes tightly shut. “S-so am I! Lets come together!” They then both came.

  
Vladimir then pulled out and his come started to drip out of Donald onto the bedsheets. Donald’s chest was also covered in his own come. After Vladimir pulled out, he collapsed onto the other side of Donald, devoid of any energy.

 

Donald, though, had a lot of energy left. Donald crawled over to Vladimir’s cock. “D-donald, what are y-” Vladimir stopped talking when Donald started to suck his cock.

Soon after, Vladimir started to moan and pant. This feeling he was having was so good. He slowly reached his climax. “D-donald! I’m going to come!” Vladimir said in between moans. And then he came, right into Donald’s mouth.

 

Donald swallowed Vlad’s tasty cum. He Then rolled over to his side of the bed.

 

They both then drifted off to sleep

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, of course it was Putin and Trump fucking. I'm sorry. Do not take this seriously.


End file.
